The Code Names
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: It was during the monthly rescue mission that it happened. "I thought I was Batman." And thus the beginning of the code names. OR Stiles gets kidnapped and somehow they all decide on Marvel code names.
1. It Begins

It was during the monthly rescue mission that it happened. This time it was Stiles they had to save, after the warlock had been captured by a group of werewolves who thought they'd gain power and territory by stealing another pack's magic user. It obviously didn't end well for them. Scott, Erica, Allison and Lydia had found Stiles and were heading back to the rest of the pack. Stiles hung injured and a little bored in Scott's arms but mostly okay despite having been missing for a week. Suddenly Erica turned to Scott and held out her arms saying, "Let me carry him."

"What? No!" Scott looked a mix between amused and indignant at the demand and turned a little so his shoulder was facing Erica as opposed to his chest.

"Oh come on," she growled stomping her foot. "I'm Batgirl, I should get to carry Batman."

"I thought I was Batman." Scott pouted tightening his grip on Stiles.

"Dude you're Robin today, duh." Stiles chimed in looking delighted by the geekiness of the conversation.

Scott frowned at him. "But wouldn't you be Robin since he's always getting kidnapped?"

"Batman can get kidnapped too!"

"Men." Lydia sighed.

"Oh!" Erica looked like she'd just reached some sort of epic conclusion and she waved one of her perfect fingers in Scott's face. "You're Superman!"

The taller werewolf seemed to consider this before nodding. "Okay that makes sense. But who does that make you, are you still Catwoman?"

"Nope, Black Widow." She said seriously and, if you looked closely, a bit mischievously. Scott and Stiles both sputtered indignantly even as Allison hooked a hand around Scott's arm to get them all walking.

"What the hell Erica," Stiles moaned, "Black Widow's Marvel not DC."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Then Scott can be Captain America and you can be Hawkeye."

"Hold on a second." Allison cut in. "Shouldnt I be Hawkeye?" All three of them looked at her and then nodded. "Okay so how about Stiles can be Ironman?"

Stiles pumped his fist into the air and let out a triumphant whoop. "Sweet! Marvel or DC I'm still a sexy billionaire!"

"Who would be the Hulk?" Scott asked sounding contrite.

Erica and Allison chimed in at the same time, "Derek."

"I always thought he seemed more like a Wolverine myself." Stiles said making slashing motions in the air. "With the claws and the fangs and the stalking." The rest of the group stared at the ceiling for a moment before their jaws dropped.

"Jesus he's right." Erica sounded awed.

"Okay but we still don't have a Hulk." Scott was beginning to sound seriously distressed by this fact. But he'd always loved Bruce Banner.

Erica rubber her chin contemplatively. "How about Boyd?" She asked after a moment. "He's got the 'kind and quiet until provoked' thing going on."

"It is law!" Stiles declared shooting his fist up into the air. He winced as the motion jostled his ribs and Lydia glared at him, grabbing his arm and gently laying it across his stomach.

"Stop that." He grinned at her.

"Yes my beautiful, perfect goddess." The praise seemed to satisfy her because she placed a quick kiss to the crown of his head and kept walking. "So who's Isaac?" He tilted his head back to look at Erica. It was clear that they were all getting way to into his conversation.

They went quiet, all of them thinking. It was Allison who spoke up first. "Spiderman?"

Scott frowned. "Okay but why Spiderman?"

"Because he's adorable?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To be fair it did make a lot of sense. Spiderman was adorable, Isaac was adorable, it was only logical that they'd all reach the same conclusion eventually. "Now what about Jackson?"

"Hold up I've thought about this." Stiles grinned from Scott's arms looking all too excited. "Jackson is The Lizard!"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Because he used to turn into a giant lizard?" She guessed.

"That," Stiles conceded, "and he's evil."

"Jackson's not evil Stiles." Lydia sighed. "You've really got to stop telling people that."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "He's only evil like, half the time."

"Just like The Lizard." Stiles said slowly.

"Thats good enough for me." Erica said clapping her hands together.

"And I think we all agree that Peter is Loki." Scott drawled with a wicked smile.

"Creepy Uncle Peter?" Stiles said. "Hell yeah he is."

"Oh, we forgot about Thor." Erica suddenly realized. "I changed my mind I want to be Thor. His hair is perfect."

"What?" Stiles pouted at her. "But you make such a good Black Widow."

"Weeell," Allison cut in her eyes darting between her four pack members. "If Erica doesn't want to be Black Widow then I think Lydia should be."

Lydia frowned at her. "I don't want to be a part of thi-"

"No wait that's perfect." Stiles cut her off and she glared at him.

"Injured or not if you ever interrupt me a again I will end you." She said with a pretty curl to her lips.

Stiles gulped but looked at Scott. "See? Perfect."

Laughing Scott nodded. "Yeah, Lydia is definitely Black Widow."

And thus the beginning of the code names.


	2. Avengers Assemble!

Hey everyone, I have to admit that I was a little stunned by the positive reponse I received for this story. Don't worry it was the good kind of stunned. Here's he second chapter for you wonderful people and I hope you enjoy it. Also, side note, the first chapter actually started out differently. In fact, the whole story was originally supposed to be an actiony hurt/comfort kind of thing as well as a Stiles and Allison friendship story. It's kinda neat to see where it's gone. Let me know if anyone wants to read the original draft Nd I'll PM it or maybe even upload the thing.

Aside from that, if anyone has any suggestions or anything they'd like to see from this story let me know. If I like the suggestion I may write a chapter for it. Don't really have anything else to say now actually. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Ironman to Captain America, come in you partriotic asshole." Stiles demanded into the headphones.

Seconds later Scott's voice crackled in his ear. "Yes

Ironman? What's your situation?"

"I've acquired the target."

"Excellent, bring the target to Wolverine."

"Stop calling me that." Derek growled into their shared communications system.

"Awww, someone forgot to take his anti-grumpy pills." Stiles cooed picking up the cereal. "You still on the pizza isle with Thor and Hulk?"

There was a brief silence before Derek spoke."What?" Stiles sighed.

"Thor is Wolverine still on the pizza isle?" Erica laughed at his question.

"Negative Ironman," she replied, "we're over in produce now."

He stopped walking and looked around before rolling his eyes. Abruptly the Mage turned on his heel and headed off in the other direction. "Seriously guys? You couldn't have told me tha BEFORE I started walking all the way to the frozens?"

Boyd's deep voice chuckled through the connection. "Nope."

"Nu-uh." Erica agreed and he could practically hear the grin in her voice.

Stiles huffed. "Fucking werewolves."

"Hey!" Scott sounded indignant.

"Not you buddy." Stiles reassured him, looking up at isles as he passed to make sure he was still going the right way. "You're like a lean, mean shopping machine."

Scott laughed. "Thanks."

"Uh, guys?" Isaac sounded hesitant and confused. "I need some help."

"What's your situation Spiderman?" Erica asked while Stiles took a short cut down toiletries.

"Oh uh, right, Thor." Isaac seemed to have a moment where he forgot they were still using code names. "Well, there's just a lot of meats. I mean, theres chicken and pork and beef and I think that fish is still alive-"

"Captain go help him." Stiles cut in before Isaac could work himself up any further. "You know what kind of meat I need."

"Oh does he?" Erica snickered.

"Shove it Thor."

"Ooh, someone's getting feisty."

Derek's voice growled down the line and even Stiles froze in place for a second before forcing himself to keep walking. "Erica, stop trying to start phone sex on the earpieces." He commanded sounding less angry and more irritated and amused. "I don't want to hear it."

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." She grumbled and Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't encourage her." Derek reprimanded.

"Too late." Stiles and Boyd said at the same time.

"I found Spiderman!" Scott practically shouted before they could devolve any further. "And, Jesus you were right that's a lot of meat."

"Kinky." The blonde werewolf purred and Scott sputtered.

"Down girl." Boyd said just as Stiles turned and found them. Derek was hovering over the tomatoes, holding up a bag and inspecting one in his other hand. Erica and Boyd seemed to be trying to figure out weather they wanted apples or bananas. Watching them silently communicate was actually pretty funny. Boyd would hold something up and she'd shake her head, similarly when Erica ran he fingers over a certain fruit she'd raise an eyebrow and Body would shrug.

"Just stick with chicken and beef for now." Stiles said heading towards Derek and the quickly filling cart. "We're going to need both this week anyway." When he was about a foot away he tossed the cereal bag in and then cheered when it made it in. Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "What? That was a great shot."

"I'm gonna guess you found Derek?" Isaac asked at the same time Erica said, "Do you think I could get the bananas in from here?"

Stiles gave her a look from across the produce section as Boyd removed the bananas from her hands. "Thor, bananas don't fly well, trust me. And yeah I'm here, looks like our fearless Alphas having trouble with tomatoes."

"The only trouble I'm having is keeping myself from shoving them up your nose." Derek said in a complete deadpan. Stiles immediately covered his nose as Erica and Isaac snickered.

"Got the meat." Scott declared proudly. "Isaa-I mean Spiderman, take this back to the cart while I go get the spaghetti."

"On it Captain." Isaac agreed in chipper tones, a nice change from his earlier shopping distress. "I'm heading your way guys, don't move okay?"

At that Erica and Boyd rushed over to the cart and promptly ran off in another direction. Derek and Stiles watched them and Derek growled quietly. "Well that lasted all of five seconds."

"What? What happened?" Isaac asked.

"Erica and Boyd took the cart." Stiles drawled as Derek stomped after them.

"Of course they did." Scott sighed.

"We'll release the hostages in exchange for ice cream!" Erica grinned down the line and Boyd was quick to add, "At least three cartons or the groceries get it."

"So where do I take the meat?" Isaac asked.

Derek sighed. "First one to find the cart gets to pick the ice cream."

As the sound of scrambling werewolves shot down the line Stiles couldn't stop himself from shouting, "Avengers assemble!" Everyone cheered out their consent and the game was on. Stiles grinned as he ran off, already firing up a locator spell. Best code names ever.


End file.
